Finally!
by DensiNCIS
Summary: Tag to Humbug 6x11. Alternate ending. First time fic, be gentle ;)


I got Kensi to come to Mammoth with me! I am ecstatic, because since Kensi has been back from Afghanistan our thing has been put on the backburner. But I am ready now to be with my beautiful kickass partner. I just don't know how to start that particular conversation, our communication skills still suck.

We're watching Joelle's house waiting for the bad guys to show up when I try to bring up the g-word. "It must be weird running an op on your girlfriend" I say to Kens.

"She might not be his girlfriend after this op" she replies.

"Any more depressing thoughts you want to have this afternoon?"

"I'm just saying, this job doesn't tend to give you a real chance at a personal life".

I'm taken aback by her words, because she cannot be this cynical when we're going to Mammoth in a couple of days. So I say "We're going skiing in Mammoth, that's personal."

"More practical than personal actually" she says "We get the same days of and it's only a couple of hours from Los Angeles." I'm a little disappointed by this, because I wanted to use this trip to show her I'm ready for us and this doesn't bode well.

"Okay so it's a personal trip that just happens to be practical, what's wrong with that?" I question.

Her reply is fast, but not Kensi-like "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with that, you're right." I can't believe she just said that and quirk an eyebrow at her, but she is already facing the driver side window again. I decide to take this opportunity to shake some answers out of her. I want to know what she's thinking right now.

"Hey Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"This is not just a practical trip for you, is it?" I try to keep the hurt from sounding through, but being the agent she is she must have picked up on it.

She glances my way, but doesn't reply immediately. She sighs and says 'No Deeks, it isn't." Wait... That's it? I have to try a little harder.

"What is it then?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Like you said Deeks, a personal trip. Just friends hanging out and having fun."

"Just friends?" I push.

I hear her sigh again and shift in her seat. I see the wheels turning in her head, so I wait for her response.

"No..."

By then of course the bad guys show up and we have to back Callen up. About two hours later we're done and Kensi and I get in her car to drive to OSP. I still want to know what she was going to say before we got so rudely interrupted by the bad guys and stare at her from the passenger seat. "Not now Deeks" she says.

"Then when Kensalina? Because I think if we don't talk about this now our communication skills are gonna throw in a wrench again." It might sound like I'm joking, but I'm also serious and by the glance she throws me I know that she knows that. So she says "Want to grab pizza and a beer at my place?" She's comfortable there and I know that's what she needs to be able to have this conversation, so I agree. "Sure, we'll get our things from OSP, get some pizza on the way and then we'll talk."

She looks really nervous, but nods slightly. I lean my head back and a small smile tugs at my lips. Finally I get to tell her I'm ready and ask her to be my girlfriend... And that's when my nerves kick in, because what am I going to tell her exactly? I take a deep breath and see Kensi glancing at me. I turn to look out the window and try to stay calm.

Once we got our stuff from OSP we make a stop at one of our favorite pizza places. Once we get it I notice Kensi is getting fidgety. She must be even more nervous than I am. The drive to her place is shorter than I wanted it to be. But I gather all my strength and get out the car first. This needs to happen now. Kensi is slow to get out of the car, but eventually joins me on her doorstep. She lets us both in and goes straight to the fridge for some liquid courage for the both of us.

"So..." she says.

"Yeah... I... Uhm... Wanted to talk to you... About... Uh... About us, I mean our thing."

"What about our thing?"

"Well... I asked you to come with me and Monty to Mammoth and you said yes. Then we talked some more and discovered that both of us don't mean to go as 'just friends'. Am I right?"

"No, well yes, uhm..." Our fine communication skills at work ladies and gentlemen I think with a soft sigh.

"Kens, I'm ready... For us... Our thing. I want you to come with me as my girlfriend!" I blurt out all at once.

I hear her gasp beside me and glance over at her. She's looking at me wide eyed and mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It's kinda funny, but I'm still waiting here... This will make or break our partnership I guess. Because if she doesn't want me, want us...

But then her lips are on mine and she kisses me with a hunger for more. I'm loving this, the feel of those soft, beautiful lips on mine. After years of sexual tension this is more than I could have hoped for at this point. Oh my... My hands cup her jaw and I pull her flush against me, holding on tight. At some point our kiss turns soft and sweet instead of hungry and finally we pull apart.

Now it's my turn to look at her wide eyed and sheepishly. What just happened was capital A awesome, but again, communication skills.

"Kens...?" I breath "What...?"

"That was a kiss Deeks, in case you forgot the words." She says with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh yeah, I got that..."

"I love you Deeks, always have and always will. I thought I lost you after Afghanistan when you returned my knife, but you inviting me today got my hopes up for a chance of something more again."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Kensi Marie Blye loves me and was waiting for me to come to my senses and finally tell her I love her. She has been waiting for me!

"Kens... I-I... Wow. Just... I never expected this and I just... Yeah, I love you too! Always have and definitely always will." My smile lights up my face I'm sure.

I lean in and kiss her again. Just sweet and soft. After we pull apart this time I look into her mismatched beautiful brown eyes and ask her "Kensi Marie Blye, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my girlfriend?"

She smiles at me and says "I thought you'd never ask!"

-The End.


End file.
